beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Libra B:D
Ray Libra is a Beyblade bat like creature who is always by Spriters side.It has 4 modes:Saggtarius, a mode to copy the bit beasts of its opponents,attack, defense and stamina. it can combine with Dark Striker CWS145M2S History It Was found when a comet hit when the dinosaurs were alive, it was young until it ran to Spriters house where it was eating plants,it now on was partners with Spriter. Face bolt:Libra II Libra II is a metal face bolt that gives it more weight,it shows its markings and the original face bolt of libra. Energy Ring:Libra II Libra II is a Energy ring that is black in color,his stickers are white. Fusion wheel:Ray Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Vulcan, and Blitz. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed. Its stickers can be applied on it without being scratched off in battle. 4D Performance tip:B:D Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina Tips ever. Although you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the beyblade world spin record at 7:12 minutes, but however it broke it's own record, and it's new record is 7:35 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Phantom Orion can take a lot of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when paired with the phantom wheel. Category:Unregistered Beys